heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynch Mob
Lynch Mob is an American hard rock band featuring former Dokken guitarist George Lynch, who has been the band's only permanent member. 1989 Formation Lynch Mob was formed in 1989, from the remains of Lynch's former band, Dokken.1 The band original line-up also features Dokken's drummer, Mick Brown. The first Lynch Mob album was released in 1990, titled Wicked Sensation, and it is highly regarded as the group's best work. Many feel that songs such as the title track, "River of Love," "She's Evil But She's Mine," and "For a Million Years" would have done very well in the 80's glam metal scene. However, with the waning popularity of the genre, the album didn't make much of an impact but reached gold status in the United States. Vocalist Oni Logan was fired shortly after the tour, as his lifestyle had negatively impacted his ability to perform. But according to a Rockshowmagazine interview with former bassist Anthony Esposito he explained that since Logan wasn't a great performer live Lynch decided to go with a different singer on their follow up, self-titled album. The next album Lynch Mob (released in 1992), which fared even worse upon its release due to the explosion of alternative rock. The album sported many rock anthems such as "Tangled in the Web" and a cover of Queen's "Tie Your Mother Down". Despite attempts to re-unite with Oni Logan, the album features the vocals of new vocalist Robert Mason. Lynch Mob disbanded after the tour for the album and in 1995, Lynch and drummer Mick Brown reunited with Dokken. 1998 Reunion In 1998, Lynch and Don could not put the past behind them over control and money. Consequently, Lynch attempted to reform the original Lynch Mob line-up. The band broke up again after a single writing session. The fruits of this session was a three-song demo which ended being released as Syzygy. A Lynch Mob tour of 13 U.S. cities was realised in 1998 featuring vocalist John West and bassist Anthony Esposito. "Smoke This" era and second break-up Lynch then formed the third incarnation of the group, with all new unknown members taking the music into a rap metal direction, though the sound was entirely distinct from nu metal bands such as Limp Bizkit and Linkin Park. In 1999, Smoke This was released to disappointed fans and critics. According to Lynch, fans referred to the Smoke This album as "Lynch Bizkit". A tour followed the album and the group disbanded again. 2003 Reunion and third break-up In 2003, second vocalist Robert Mason, original bassist Anthony Esposito and Lynch reformed to record modernized Lynch Mob and Dokken material. Mick Brown stayed with Dokken, and Michael Frowein was hired as the drummer. The new recordings on the album titled REvolution were heavier and faster than the originals. Frowein was replaced by Chas Stumbo (ex-Earshot) for the 2003 REvolution Tour. A live CD/DVD package of the final show of that tour was later released, strangely the audio was from a different performance and often does not match the images. George Lynch toured Europe in 2006 under his own name and focused on his 'Guitar Dojo' online lessons. In 2007, George and his solo band performed a marathon 26-show/30-day tour, which included a much talked about feature on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. The line-up was: George Lynch - guitars, Andrew Freeman - vocals, Vinny Appice (Black Sabbath/Dio) - drums, and Marten Andersson (Lizzy Borden, Steelheart) - bass. Lynch also started a new band, Souls of We. 2008 Reunion to present The popular lineup of Dokken was set to reunite to play Rocklahoma 2008 in Pryor, Oklahoma and tour during the summer, however, those plans fell apart. George used this chance to reunite Lynch Mob (with vocalist Oni Logan) to play at Rocklahoma 2008 sans Esposito and Brown. As of January 2010, Oni Logan and George Lynch have tried another incarnation of the Lynch Mob. Releasing Smoke and Mirrors in 2009, featuring Marco Mendoza on bass. A tour followed, with Fred Coury on drums. Drummer Brian Tichy joined Lynch Mob in 2010. Anthony Esposito played bass on tour with former Kiss guitarist Ace Frehley and was featured on his 2009 release Anomaly, Mick Brown still does shows playing drums with Dokken and Ted Nugent, and Robert Mason is currently Warrant's lead singer. Bassist James Lomenzo joined Lynch Mob in late July 2010, replacing Marco Mendoza. James previously jammed with Lynch Mob drummer Brian Tichy in both Pride & Glory and Slash's Snakepit. Two shows (August 26, 2010 in Calgary, Alberta, and August 27, 2010 in Edmonton, Alberta) saw Marq Torien (Bullet Boys) handle the vocal duties. Keith St. John (Montrose and Burning Rain) replaced Marq Torien on vocals for the last two U.S. dates on the tour... October 15, 2010 @ Feelgoods (now Count's Vamp'd) in Las Vegas, NV, and October 16, 2010 @ The Ramona Mainstage in Ramona, CA. Bassist Robbie Crane of Ratt joined the touring line up of Lynch Mob for the band's fall of 2010 European tour. Crane become the permanent bassist of Lynch Mob thereafter, but on September 17, 2012, a press release stated that after 2 years he'd resigned from the band. (Little known fact: Robbie was the first bassist for Lynch Mob before Anthony Esposito filled the spot.) Dokken drummer Mick Brown reunited with Lynch Mob for the first time in 15 years on a full U.S. tour, in January 2011. George Lynch stated on Eddie Trunk's radio show that a new Lynch Mob album will be recorded with Oni Logan, Mick Brown, and Jeff Pilson. No release date was set. On "That Metal Show" in April 2012, George stated the new Lynch Mob album would be entitled I Am Weapon and was close to being finished. On June 6, Scot Coogan, then current Lynch Mob drummer, posted that he would be the drummer for Lita Ford on her upcoming tour. It was then announced that Lynch Mob had tapped Brian Tichy(Whitesnake) as its new touring drummer for the upcoming summer shows in support of the band's new release. On June 19, Deadline Music/Cleopatra Records were due to release a special three-disc audio/video deluxe collection of Lynch Mob's REvolution. The set features the full-length studio album REvolution with supercharged renditions of classic Dokken/Lynch Mob tracks such as "Tooth and Nail", "Breaking the Chains", "Wicked Sensation", and more. It also includes professionally filmed live performances recorded during the 2005 REvolution tour, mixed in 5.1 surround sound. These have been previously released, as separate packages, in 2003 and 2004 respectively. Coming off a performance at the M3 Rock Festival in May, 2012, Lynch Mob entered the studio. The E.P. Sound Mountain Sessions was released on August 12, 2012, with the first single, "Slow Drag", hitting the airwaves in the upcoming weeks. Members Current * George Lynch – Guitar (1989–1994, 1998–1999, 2003–2006, 2008–present) * Sean McNabb – Bass (2015–present) * Jimmy D'Anda – Drums (2001–2002, 2013–2014, 2015–2018, 2019–present) * Andrew Freeman – Vocals (2003, 2010, 2019–present) Former * Oni Logan – Vocals (1989–1991, 1998, 2008–2011, 2012–2013, 2014–2018) * Robert Mason – Vocals (1991–1994, 2003–2006, 2018) * Keith St John – Vocals (2010, 2013–2014) * John West – Vocals (1998–1999) * Kirk Harper – Vocals (1999) * Christopher C. Romero – Vocals (2011) * Chas West – Vocals (2011–2012) * Nathan Utz – Vocals (2018-2019) * Anthony Esposito – Bass (1989–1994, 1998, 2003–2006) * Gabe Rosales – Bass (1999) * Marten Andersson – Bass (2003–2007, 2011) * Marco Mendoza – Bass (2008–2010) * James LoMenzo – Bass (2010) * Michael Devin – bass (2010) * Robbie Crane – Bass (2010–2014) * Kevin Baldes – Bass (2013–2015) * Jeff Pilson – Bass (2015) * Mick Brown – Drums (1989–1994, 1998, 2011) * Clancy McCarthy – Drums (1999) * Michael Frowein – Drums (2003) * Chas Stumbo – Drums (2003) * John Macaluso – Drums (2004) * Vinny Appice – Drums (2005-2007) * Tommy Aldridge – Drums (2008) * Fred Coury – Drums (2008–2009) * Brian Tichy – Drums (2010, 2012–2013, 2015) * Scot Coogan – Drums (2009–2011, 2011–2012, 2013, 2014–2015, 2018–2019) Discography Studio albums Live Albums * Evil: Live (2003) * REvolution: Live! (2006) EPs * Syzygy (1998) * Sound Mountain Sessions (2012) * Unplugged: Live from Sugarhill Studios (2013) Singles Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups Category:American heavy metal musical groups Category:Californian hard rock musical groups Category:Californian heavy metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles glam metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles hard rock musical groups Category:Los Angeles heavy metal musical groups